You Only See What Your Eyes Want to See
by Feyren
Summary: Yukimura's parents have been arguing for years now, and even his little sister has taken note of it. A divorce seems to be the obvious answer, but will Yukimura admit it? Epilogue now added. *This isn't going to be continued. It is complete.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi! Hope you find this sad. It's just, I do prefer writing dramas to comedy. So, thanks for reading! Oh, and just so you all know, I'm not writing that American Revolution thing anymore. Too hard. I tried writing it this afternoon, and it was _so _horrible. I wouldn't even call it writing. So, yeah. Oh, and just so you all know, there are no pairings here. Some people might think it's Yukimura/Akane, but Akane's his little sister. They're just very close friends. Yukimura treats her with brotherly love and respect. Unlike the way I treat my cousin. Enjoy.

* * *

The familiar sound of ranting and sobbing filled the air. They had been at it for hours now, Yukimura thought.

"Mitsuko, you-"

"Listen to me for once, will you? Remember when we first met? Remember our wedding day? Do you?"

There was a brief pause, and then Mitsuko's voice filled the chilled air again. Yukimura assumed his father had nodded.

"Remember that night," she continued softly, "when you promised you'd love me for the rest of your life?"

"How could I forget?" Yukimura's father, Tasuke, replied simply.

"And do you remember that night, the night your agent offered you a lead role in a recreation movie? He promised you millions of dollars. Yet you declined, just to be with me." Mitsuko's voice choked on those last four words. "Do you recall that?"

"Yes."

Yukimura's mother told Tasuke, "You gave up so much to be with me back then. You gave up your family, when they didn't approve of our marriage. You gave up many of your friends when they demanded we divorce. You gave up your career as a pilot for me. For our children. For us. And now, Tasuke? What would you give up for me now? Not even a golf game." Mitsuko's voice shook with rage.

"I've given up so much!" Tasuke roared. "What else? Take away my freedom? My life? My happiness?" His voice was fierce. For the first time, Yukimura understood true, emotional fear.

"I thought I was your happiness. Our family. Our love. What happened to that? How does that compare to your golf game?" she snapped.

Yukimura flinched. Never had he heard his mother speak with so much anger, so much pain. He sat down on his bed, holding his tennis racket. He squeezed the handle of the racket so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"You promised you'd always be there for me. For our children. Where were you then, when Akane fractured her arm yesterday? Where were you when I called you again and again, in a vain attempt to get you to realize the situation at hand? And not just them; what about me?" she continued furiously.

"Mitsuko, I love you as always. That incident with Akane was an accident, nothing more. I didn't hear the ring tone. The guys and I were passing by a dock on our way to the golf game. It was noisy there."

Yukimura pictured his mother gritting her teeth in anger, her hands curling into fists. "I called you twenty three times, Tasuke."

There was a long silence, and then a mumbled reply that Yukimura could not catch.

"No. This has been happening for years now. This will be the last. I can't do this anymore." Mitsuko's words were choked with tears. "You're right. You've given up too much for me. I will give you back what you have lost." Yukimura heard footsteps, the sound of his mother running out of his parents' bedroom. They grew louder, and Yukimura realized his mother was running past his own room and heading to the computer room.

It was where his mother always ran to when she and his father had a fight. It seemed almost routine at this point. It'd been this way for years.

But surely nothing was going to happen.

Yukimura sighed and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Pointless fights_, he told himself._ Pointless fights that meant nothing. _

He'd considered telling his friends, his teammates. But they'd had enough of a shock when he ended up in the hospital. He did not want to scare them twice a year. They wouldn't be able to bear it.

Would he?

This was foolish. They'd forgive one another the next day, and everything would be fine again. They'd smile and chat, laugh and dance. This was nothing to worry about. It had happened before.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Onii-chan?" a voice called hesitantly. "Onii-chan, are you there?"

Akane.

"Come in," Yukimura replied, plastering a smile on his face. "Akane, what's wrong?"

The little girl's face was streaked with tears, and her light blue eyes promised more to come. Her cast looked damp, and the pictures she drew on it were smudged. Yukimura assumed she had been crying silently while Mother and Father were arguing. "Mom and Dad . . . they-they're . . ." Akane burst into tears again, still standing by the door.

Yukimura's heart broke, seeing his little sister like this. What sort of brother would he be if he couldn't comfort Akane's growing fears?

"It'll be okay," he assured, leading the girl to his bed and placing her on his lap. He smoothed her dark brown hair and looked at Akane with a soft smile. "It's just a small disagreement. It will be over soon. You'll see. They'll make up before tomorrow at dawn. This has happened before."

"So many times!" little Akane wailed, burying her face in Yukimura's shoulder. Her left arm hung awkwardly at her side, so moist and warm, and he realized she had been crying for a while now, probably since the argument started.

He stroked her back in a desperate attempt to quiet her cries. At last she looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "What if they never make up?" she rasped, clutching Yukimura's sleeve with her good arm. "What if they decide to get a divorce? What if we're split up? What if-" Akane began to cry again. "What if I never see you again?" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

"So young, yet thinking so far ahead," Yukimura teased gently. "Come now. It's been years. I was only ten back then. If they truly meant to split up, they would've done so much sooner, wouldn't they?"

Akane nodded slowly. "But . . . Mom said this was the last time."

"Mother said that in anger," he replied firmly. "You needn't worry."

"You only see what your eyes want to see."

"Where did you learn that one?" Yukimura asked with amusement. Don't worry, Akane-chan. I will never let us be separated. You're my little sister. Who will I rant to when I lose a match?" he joked.

"You promise?" Akane asked, sniffling.

"Of course. But rest assured; it will never come to that." Eager to distract Akane from her worries, he said, " Say now, isn't it about time for the cartoon marathon?"

"Yes," Akane agreed hesitantly. "But I don't want to go downstairs. What if Mom or Dad . . ." She trailed off.

Yukimura smiled sympathetically. It must be so hard for such a young girl to deal with this, when even he, a fourteen year old, found it difficult?

"Watch it in my room, then." Yukimura gave her a little nudge, and Akane stood up. Yukimura walked to the bookshelf to get the remote control and turned on the television in his bedroom. He sat back down and hoisted Akane back on his lap. "What channel was it?" he asked.

"Seven." Akane's voice was brighter now.

As Yukimura flipped to channel seven, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Akane was very sensitive, despite her impressive effort to seem tough, and the thought of not having either her parents – or her brother – must frighten her.

Sparkly cartoon music filled his ears. Akane watched eagerly while Yukimura thought about what he said.

This was just another one of their parents' petty arguments. A disagreement over something silly. He was right.

He had to be.

* * *

It had been two months since that incident. No arguments had surfaced since.

"Onii-chan!" Akane called, knocking on Yukimura's door. "Mom and Dad want to talk to us in the living room."

"Coming!" replied Yukimura, putting down his math textbook. He had a test tomorrow, and he still wasn't so confident around multiple part algebraic equations.

_If x equaled nine and three tenths . . . _

He opened the door to find Akane already running down the stairs. Her cast was off now; her arm was free, though it still felt somewhat strange to her. He smiled, watching his little sister's brown curls bounce. Her hair had grown long. She'll be taken to the salon soon, he noted absentmindedly.

_If y equaled twenty two and three hundredths . . . _he continued.

He walked into the living room and murmured a greeting to his parents. They returned the smile tensely.

Akane grinned. "Good morning!" she chirped.

Yukimura smiled down at her.

"Seiichi. Akane."

Said children looked up at their parents.

"We have something to tell you," their father began.

The serious tone in his voice alarmed Yukimura. "What is it?" he asked tersely.

"We . . ."

"Yes?" Yukimura prompted.

"We're getting a divorce," his mother finally finished. "Your father and I."

All four were silent for a moment. The children's parents sat, tense but patient. Akane stood with a blank expression, as though she couldn't absorb the information. Seconds later, the blank look was replaced by one of sheer horror and fear. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, fast and hot. She stared at her parents. "No . . ." she whispered. "This is a dream. This isn't happening."

"We-" her father tried.

She covered her ears with her hands and sobbed, "N-no . . ."

Yukimura kneeled and looked at his sister. "Akane, I-"

"I won't see you again." There was an emotionless tone in her voice. She looked up at her brother gradually. "I won't see you again," she repeated, her face still wet with tears. Finally, she embraced Yukimura and sobbed, "I won't see you again!"

"Yes, you will," he responded fervently. "I won't break my promise to you. We'll stick together." He smiled up at her. "Okay?"

She nodded.

"Go to your room, and we'll talk about it later," he soothed.

Akane nodded again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and making her way up the stairs.

Yukimura was left alone with his parents.

That shouldn't have been so bad.

But it was.

There was so much he wanted to ask them: _Why? How could you? What about me? What about us? _

Yet he couldn't bring himself to say those words, to ask those questions. He simply gaped at the two adults in front of him.

Was this really happening?

"We're sorry," his mother attempted.

Yukimura looked away.

_You only see what your eyes want to see. _

So, did that suck? Or was it at least somewhat legible? I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Oh, and my birthday is in two days; May tenth. YAY!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed that some of you added this to your Story Alerts Subscription. The story was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I don't want to disappoint you, so I decided to add an epilogue. This basically depicts what happens when Yukimura's at a tennis match – a few years after the divorce – and he spots his sister there, watching his match. I hope this doesn't disappoint you.

* * *

"Fifteen-love!" the referee called.

Yukimura smiled to himself. This match would be easy. He glanced at his teammates, sitting on the bench. The RikkaiDai tennis team managed to stick together all through high school, and they were all scheduled to go to the same college. Akaya, of course, would be a year behind, but they'd stick together. He was so grateful to them, for everything they went through, all for him.

He tossed the tennis ball high into the air and raised his tennis racket. The serve was surprisingly fast, and his opponent wasn't even given the opportunity to move. The opponent stared at Yukimura in awe, looking as fearful as he was admiring.

"Thirty-love!"

"Yukimura-sama!" someone shouted.

His fangirls had followed him to high school too. Yukimura prayed the fan club would disband once they went to college, but that seemed . . . unlikely. He laughed to himself. Inwardly, of course. Some things would never change, would they? Even the bad parts.

His friends were always there to support him. His father supported his decision to go pro as soon as he graduated from college, and maybe eventually become a botanist. And he was acing this match.

To say the least, he was satisfied.

"Yukimura-sama! Daisuki!" a girl cried happily.

Then another voice. "Honestly, you're going to make him lose his concentration."

The voice was startling familiar. He turned to look at the audience, and one girl with long brown locks and light blue eyes smiled at him. She waved gently and giggled.

Despite the noise his fangirls were making, he heard that giggle. He remembered that giggle. "Akane," he whispered, eyes widening with shock.

"Hey, Yukimura-kun!" the referee called. "You have to serve."

He nodded absentmindedly and served another fast ball.

"Forty-love!"

The call was distant. Yukimura felt like he was someplace else, away from this tennis court. It was someone else's match, someone else's point. He served again.

"One game to love! Change courts!"

He was so distant, so far away. He focused on his sister's lively blue eyes, and memories came rushing back. His parents' fights, their arguments. His sister's cries. His own worries.

Soon it was two games to love, and then three games to love. Then four games to love.

He served again.

"Fifteen-love!"

The audience watched him with shock and admiration, as if they couldn't believe how one-sided this game was. It was singles one; what did they expect?

"Thirty-love!"

He thought about how he had promised Akane they would stick together. How they'd never be separated.

He had failed.

The realization of it pierced his heart, and it pained him even more so when he realized that there were times he forgot he had a mother, had a sister.

"Forty-love!"

He shook his head. How could he let his own mother and sister slip his mind? He searched the audience again, searching for his mother and her dark blue eyes. Her raven colored hair. She wasn't there. It was just Akane with a few of her friends – or rather, his fangirls. She smiled down at him. Oh, how she had changed. She looked so much more mature now. She used to wear her hair in pigtails. Now she let her hair flow freely. It was longer now too, reaching her waist. She had a beautiful angular face, and her features had certainly changed for the better.

"Five games to love! Tie-break!"

But that lively grin on her face stayed the same.

It stayed there, teasing him and encouraging him at the same time. It was so like the old days, when he would play a match with his friends and she would be there, sitting in the very first row, cheering him on.

The opponent served, and Yukimura hit it back with ease.

How had she known that he would be playing a match today? That he would be here? Maybe from her friends.

Why did she come? Yukimura, despite his many attempts, had lost contact with her several years ago when she and their mother moved to Tokyo. Had they moved back? And if they had, why hadn't his mother come?

If they hadn't moved back, why did his sister come?

He felt so horridly guilty. Why didn't he try harder? If he really tried, he might've been able to get in contact with Akane.

Three years. Three years since they'd last seen each other. Yukimura felt the sadness ripping away his heart. He glanced at her again and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Onii-chan, win the game!" she cheered, laughing.

One of her friends slapped her on the back. "What happened to 'no cheering or he'll lose his concentration?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah, and what's with the whole onii-chan thing?"

Akane proudly whispered something to his fangirls and they looked at her in disbelief. "Couldn't you tell from my last name?" she asked in a louder voice.

Yukimura smiled to himself.

"Game, set, and match! Yukimura Seiichi – six games to love!" the referee shouted. "First place winners of the district tournament: RikkaiDai Fuzoku!"

Applause and cheers erupted from the audience, and he waved his racket a little to show he was grateful. It had been an easy match, though. They weren't even at the semifinals yet. This was just a district tournament.

He walked back to his teammates, all of which congratulated him with a grin or a high-five. "So are we going out for pizza?" Akaya asked eagerly. "I found this really great pizzeria in –"

"I'd rather go out for sushi!" Niou protested.

"Either is fine," Yagyuu said simply, adjusting his glasses.

"I can't go, though," Yukimura murmured apologetically. "I have some . . . family business to attend to. Maybe I'll meet up with you guys. Call me, okay?" He waved his cell phone in the air to prove his point.

Marui shrugged. "Sure. We'll save you some cake."

"Who said we were even going to buy cake?" Niou snapped.

Yukimura chuckled and walked towards the audience, where Akane waited.

* * *

"You've grown," he noted, handing Akane a glass of lemon-water.

She smiled at him. "As have you."

"Your vocabulary improved too," he added with a chuckle. "What school do you go to now? Did you move? Do you have new friends? Why were my fangirls with you? Have you moved back? Why were you here today?"

"One question at a time! I go to Seigaku now. Yes, we moved to Tokyo." She looked wistful. "I do prefer Kanagawa, though. RikkaiDai elementary was great, and I was really looking forward to going to the junior high school. But Seigaku Junior High isn't bad either, I guess. It's just . . . Megumi-chan and I lost contact entirely. We used to talk to each other online, but now . . ." She shrugged. "I do have new friends. Natsume-chan and some other girls. They all love RikkaiDai," Akane added wryly. "They're huge fangirls of RikkaiDai. Which really isn't so great since they go to Seigaku and all. Well, technically, they're fans of both schools, so I really don't want to see what will happen when Seigaku and RikkaiDai are pitted against each other."

"How's our mother?"

"She's doing fine. Dating some other guy now. I really don't like him. He seems to hate me." She made a face. "See, when Mom first brought him home to meet me, I glared at him and turned away."

"That's rude."

"That's the point! He's so evil!"

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"I'm just not ready to see her dating someone else so soon."

"It's already been three years."

"Yeah, well . . ." Akane trailed off. "And how's Dad?"

"Father's well. He's not seeing anyone at the time, but he probably will soon." Sheepishly, he added, "I don't think I'm ready to see him with someone else either. I've gotten used to Mother's absence, but I don't think Father's seeing another woman would make things any better."

She nodded. "Exactly. Maybe we could get them back together? I see people doing that in movies all the time."

Yukimura laughed. "Life isn't a movie. If it was, we'd have called upon our fairy godmother a long time ago," he said scornfully.

She laughed too. "Yeah, true that." Sadly, she added, "I miss you, onii-chan."

He averted his eyes. "I'm sorry for letting us get separated after all."

She touched his hand and smiled a little. "Well, we're here, aren't we?"

"Yes, and speaking of which, why _are _you here? Don't you live in Tokyo now?"

"Natsume-chan wanted to see you so badly, she booked a trip here." She rolled her eyes. "At first I didn't want to come, but I realized you'd be in Singles One." Akane grinned. "It seemed like a good opportunity, ne? Besides, I missed you."

"Maybe you could come more often."

"I think I will. Oh, and did I tell you I've taken up tennis?" She gave an excited little giggle. "I'm having my first match next week."

Yukimura looked at her, surprised and delighted. "Where?"

"The Tokyo Grand Courts, Saturday on the 8th. It's ten AM sharp. I'm playing Singles Two."

"That's great! RikkaiDai will be there."

"All of you?"

"All of us," he assured. "As long as my teammates don't get mobbed by your friends."

"They'll keep a distance." She laughed again. "This is going to be so much fun."

Yukimura glanced at his watch. "I'm actually supposed to meet my friends for pizza around now. I'll give them a call. Would you like to come?"

She nodded eagerly, and they left, side by side, like the divorce never took place.

* * *

So did you like it? I think I might add more, because I like how the story is turning out. I'd have to reorganize it a little, of course. Tell me if you think I should continue this. Bye, everyone! Please review!


End file.
